The present invention relates to an apparatus for use in cooling electrical circuit components and more specifically to a heat sink on which electrical circuit components may be mounted.
Electrical circuit components, such as semi-conductors and particularly power semi-conductors such as silicon controlled rectifiers or thyristors, generate substantial amounts of heat when they are used. Liquid coolant has been conducted through cooling chambers connected with the electrical circuit components. Heat is transferred from the electrical circuit components to the coolant in the cooling chambers.
The coolant is conducted from a cooling chamber to an expansion reservoir and then to a pump. The pump induces a flow of coolant through a heat exchanger. The heat exchanger has surface areas which are exposed to a flow of air to transfer heat from the coolant. The coolant is then conducted back to the cooling chambers associated with the electrical circuit components. One cooling system having this general construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,393. Other cooling systems for electrical circuit components are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,817,321 and 3,965,971.
Cooling systems similar to the ones disclosed in the aforementioned patents commonly utilize a system of pipes or conduits to conduct the liquid coolant between an expansion reservoir, pump, heat exchanger and cooling chambers associated with the electrical circuit components. The mounting of the expansion chamber, pump, heat exchanger and their associated piping in association with the electrical circuit components requires a substantial amount of space. In addition, after a period of use, leaks may tend to develop. Of course, any leakage of liquid coolant in association with electrical circuit components is objectionable.